Kingdom Hearts, Another Saviour
by sorathesavior
Summary: The Kingdom Hearts story retold with the presence of an OC who mixes it up. It will spawn the length of the whole series.
1. Chapter 1- Destiny Islands

Kingdom Hearts, Another Saviour

'Huh, where am I?' I wondered standing on a platform with a woman on it. 'It looks like it is stained glass. But it doesn't feel like it.'

Three podiums appeared in front of me, each with a floating item on them. 'A staff, a sword and a shield. I wonder if I have to choose one.'

I walked up to the podium with the staff when I heard a voice bellow 'He who chooses wisdom shall benefit the power inside them.'

'Wisdom eh, I could always use that.' I thought before picking up the staff.

'You have chosen wisdom as your preferred power. Now you must choose your weakness. Do you want to be physically weak and unable to do much physical damage or do you want to be frail and take lots of damage.' the voice told me.

"Give and take damage? What are you on about?" I asked. 'What does this voice mean?' I thought.

I walked over to the podium with the sword on it. 'I guess this stands for strength and the other stands for defense.' I thought. I then walked over to the shield and picked it up. 'So if I choose to be weak in defense, I can still make up for it in strength.'

"Very well, you shall be frail and will take much more damage than normal." the voice said.

'Meh doesn't matter.' I thought to myself.

After the voice spoke the floor underneath me disappeared and I started falling to another platform.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. I landed on the platform to discover I hadn't died on impact.

"I'm gonna take that as a good thing." I said to myself.

Just then some black creatures surrounded me and tried to attack me. I tried to dodge them but I was too slow to get out the way. "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way." I said to myself.

I ran towards the creatures and started waving my staff at them. I managed to hit one right in the head and it vanished into a pool of darkness.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." I said. I continued fighting them off until I managed to destroy them all.

"Phew, glad that's over." I told myself. "Time to see if I can get out of this place."

I started walking around the platform before I felt the ground beneath me disappear.

"Not again!" I screamed as I started falling. I covered my face as I hit the platform only to realise something magical keeps stopping me from dying on impact. "I could get used to this" I said to myself.

As I got up from the floor I saw a large dark being rise up from the ground. "Oh great, another one of those creatures" I said as I went up to pick up my staff from the floor. "Oh crap, it's huge"

It started to attack so I jumped in the air to dodge it. Once I landed I started to hit its hands with my staff. I noticed it started staggering so I continued my onslaught against it. After I hit its hands it bent over where I started hitting its head with the staff. "Take this!" I screamed as I laid open a flurry of attacks on its head.

After my 70th attack I think, it bent over backwards and a large light came out its chest. "I'm guessing that's it." I said to myself.

As the creature fell to the ground I noticed it was sinking into the ground and a darkness was spreading around it. "Wait a second." I said while running to the edge of the platform. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap." I shouted knowing I wouldn't be able to escape it. "What do I do, what do I do?"

Eventually the darkness reached the edge of the platform and I started falling into it like quicksand.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I shouted struggling to put off the inevitable. As I reached my neck in the darkness I gave up and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Burnie wake up. You drifted off again." a voice said. I opened my eyes and I was back on the islands. I looked about as I saw a girl standing above me. "You and Sora are no different you know that. We're supposed to be building the raft not sleeping, now get up you." she said.

"Yeah, yeah Kairi. I just had some crazy dream, I was on these platforms and then there were these podiums and I-." I said before Kairi interrupted.

"Sora had a similar dream; he was on those platforms too. I listened until Riku showed up. Now go get looking for those logs and mushrooms for the raft." she told me before wondering off somewhere.

"Now to get to these logs." I told myself while getting up from the cold wood in the tree.

I jumped off the small walkway and landed on the sand below.

"Yo Burnie you up for a quick brawl?" Wakka told me.

"Sure why not, I've got enough time to do that before I actually get to work." I told him before noticing Sora by the shore. "In fact, maybe another time Wakka."

"Damn, I was hoping I'd actually beat you this time." Wakka said, "I've been training for a while now."

"Maybe next time." I told him before walking over to Sora. "Are you actually gonna get up and do work or are you just gonna lie down and let me, Kairi and Riku do all the work?" I asked him.

"I didn't know you did work around here." He told me. "So did Kairi wake you up in the tree too?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did. She also told me you had a weird dream about being on a platform." I told him.

"Yeah, it was really weird, I don't know how I had it." he told me.

"You're not the only one who had that dream too y'know." I told him.

"You had it too?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was weird, I was told to pick from three items on three different podiums. I chose the staff. What about you?" I asked.

"I chose the sword and gave up the staff. What did you give up?" He said.

"The shield, I don't know what the voice meant though." I said.

"Hmm, ah well. Let's go find the stuff before Kairi gets mad." Sora said before running off.

'He's right there, I better find those logs before Kairi kills me but I have time to spare let's screw about for about half an hour' I thought.

"Hey Wakka looks like I'll have some time after all, so just a quick fight then?" I asked.

"Yeah, first to fall to the ground loses." Wakka said.

"So the usual then." I said.

"Yep." He said.

"Okay, let's do this." I said getting into my battle stance.

I ran straight towards Wakka while taking my wooden sword off my back. I tried going in for a quick combo but Wakka jumped backwards to dodge it.

"You have been practicing then." I said

"Damn right." He shouted.

He threw his ball at me but I hit it back with my sword. The ball hit him in the stomach and winded him for a few seconds. I took my chance and ran in for a quick but damaging combo.

"Ow, damn you've been practicing too." Wakka told me.

"Of course I have what do you expect?" I shouted back.

"Hmmph still as cocky as ever. TAKE THIS!" HE shouted throwing his ball the hardest he could.

I sidestepped out of the way and ran straight towards him. I unleashed a slow but damaging five hit combo which ended with Wakka on the floor.

"Damn, I can't believe I lost." Wakka said.

"I can." I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I hate you sometimes you know that." He told me.

"And that's why I'm so great." I told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more important things to attend to."

I went throughout the island and tried to look for the logs Kairi had told me to find. 'Looks like they're in this small cave. I wonder why I never took a look of this cave, probably didn't have enough time to.' I thought to myself.

I crawled into the cave to find Sora in there.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I asked him.

"Huh, oh what. Hey Burnie, I was just wondering what this door is for." He told me.

"Huh, you know this is the first time I've been in here and I've lived on these islands for around 10 years." I told him.

"I'm surprised you haven't been in here before. Me, Kairi and Riku used to go in here all the time." He said.

"Hmph, I never really noticed it much before." I laughed.

"Ha, so why are you in here now?" Sora asked.

"Looking for some of those damn logs." I answered. "You seen any?"

"I don't think so." He said as he looked around. "Nope, no logs in here."

"Great, more time spent wasted." I said. "I'll get going now." As I walked out I took a look at the walls in the cave. "Wow, I didn't even notice the drawings in here."

"Yeah me and Kairi drew them all ages ago." Sora said.

"Then I'm guessing you're the one who drew the picture of you giving the Papou Fruit to Kairi." I said

"Uh yeah well you see." He mumbled.

"Forget about it. I know you like her." I said.

"Hehe, thanks." He said with a slightly worried tone.

"I'm gonna get going now and attempt to find those damn logs." I said. "Also, do you know what's behind that door?" I asked.

"I have no idea, it's never been opened I think." he said.

"Hmph, figures." I said while leaving

* * *

As I got out the cave I saw Kairi standing there.

"Well, have you found everything yet or were you sleeping again?" She asked

"I haven't got everything yet but I'm looking for them." I said

"Hmph, go find those logs now." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said while walking off.

'Now where to now?' I thought. 'Hey, that rock is covering up something.' I walked up to it and pushed the rock out the way. 'And here they are, the last of the logs.' I thought as I went to pick them up.

"There you go Kairi." I said throwing them on the ground. "Now I'm gonna go back to the tree and sleep."

"Typical Burnie, Lazy as always." A voice said.

"Ha, come on Riku, you gotta do better than that." I said to him.

"At least you've finished your part of the job, still waiting on Sora to get those Mushrooms." He said

"Well you know Sora. He'll get the job done though. I know that as a fact." I told him.

"That's true." Riku laughed.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna catch up on my sleep." I said before walking off to the tree.

* * *

I woke up a couple of hours later. "Damn, how long did I sleep?" I said to myself as I got up. I looked outside the tree and noticed it was only slightly going dark. "Not that long then."

I jumped out of the tree onto the beach below. 'I wonder where everyone is.' I thought to myself. I looked out and saw Sora, Kairi and Riku on the small island sitting on the tree.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said walking across the bridge.

"Well look who decided to join us. You've been asleep for 3 hours now." Kairi said.

"Well, I needed some sleep." I said.

"That's all you do Burnie." Riku said.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed while jumping onto the tree. "Can you believe it, we're only a few days from finished the raft then we can explore new worlds."

"Yeah I wonder what exciting places await us." Kairi said.

We sat by the tree for about an hour talking and looking into the sunset before deciding it was a good idea to return to the mainland.

* * *

The next day when I got to the island I realised I was the first there. "Great, normally I'm the last to arrive." I said. "What should I do while I wait?" I wondered to myself. "Oh yeah that's right have a nap."

I woke up to a voice and the sound of a boat hitting the docks. 'Looks like someone is here now.' I thought while getting up. 'Wait a second, it's way too dark. How long was I asleep this time?' I thought.

"KAIRI, RIKU, BURNIE, IS ANYONE THERE?" I heard Sora shout.

"Sora, up here." I shouted back.

"Burnie, have you seen Kairi or Riku?" He asked as I jumped down to the beach.

"No, not today." I replied.

"Damn, I came back as I saw this storm and was worried about the raft." Sora said.

"Wow, it looks like it could mess it up big." I said.

Just as we were talking the black creatures I saw in my dream appeared from the ground.

"Oh crap, it's those things from my dream." I said taking the wooden sword off my back.

"Get ready, they're coming to fight." Sora said before running ahead to fight one. "Why can't I hit it?" he shouted unable to hit one.

"I can't hit them either." I said while swinging my sword. "Looks like we're gonna have to run." I said to him.

"Seems so." He said. We ran towards the island we sat at yesterday. "Hey I think I see Riku on the island." Sora shouted back. "But Kairi isn't there."

"Great, maybe he can help us find her." I said running after Sora.

"Riku, where's Kairi I thought she was with you?" Sora said.

"The Door has opened." Riku said.

"What?" Me and Sora said simultaneously.

"The Door has opened. Now we can go to the outside world." Riku continued.

"What are you talking about? We have to find Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi's coming with us! Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." Riku told us. "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

"Riku..." Sora said.

Riku held his hand out towards us while a dark essence engulfed him. Sora tried to grab it but was pulled back by it. I tried to escape it but it had me in its grip too. Sora reached out to grab Riku's hand but he couldn't get it as we were engulfed by the darkness.

'Looks like this is it.' I thought to myself before a bright light shone through the darkness.

"Huh, the darkness, it's gone and so is Riku." Sora said. "W-what's this?" He said staring at a key-like weapon in his hand. "You've got one too." He told me.

I looked down at my hand and sure enough I did have one of those key-like weapons.

"Maybe they'll work against those creatures." Sora said.

"Maybe they just might." I said before running over and attacking a few creatures and they managed to be destroyed. "Looks like they do." I said to Sora before noticing a light come through the cave by the waterfall. "Hey, it looks like someone is in the cave. Could be Riku." I told him.

"Let's go check, I don't think those creatures can get us in there." He said.

We crawled into the cave and found Kairi in there but not Riku.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted.

"Sora..." she said softly before the door behind her opened up and let out a strong gust of wind. The wind blew Kairi forward and Sora tried to catch her but she vanished into thin air when she reached him.

"What the..?!" I said before the wind blew me and Sora out of the cave and I fell into unconscious.

* * *

When I woke up I saw that the islands had been destroyed. "Oh god, what happened here?" I said. I looked over and saw Sora lying on the floor. "SORA, WAKE UP!" I shouted at him.

"Huh, what happened?" He said waking up. "Woah, what happened?"

"I don't know, the islands have just been destroyed though." I told him. I looked around for a way to escape until a puddle of darkness rose up from the ground. "Not this again." I said.

"Go for the left hand, I'll go for the right hand." Sora said to me.

I jumped up to its hand and let loose a flurry of attacks while Sora did the same. "Looks like it's getting weaker." Sora shouted to me.

"Don't be too sure yet Sora, we still have to beat it first." I told him. I went in for another attack on its hand when it bent forward. "Looks like we should go for the head." I said while jumping into the air.

"I'll second that." Sora said while doing the same. We both began unleashing a devastating combination of attacks until the large creature got back up again.

"Looks like it can take more damage than we thought it could." I said to Sora.

"It doesn't look like it can take much more though." he replied.

I ran up to go for another combo and managed to stagger it. "Looks like it's done for." I said to Sora.

"It seems so." He told me. "I'm already liking this weapon."

"So am I. I could get used to it." I replied.

As the creature staggered backwards and off the small floating island Sora and I were on, a vacuum from the large storm cloud opened up and began to pull us into it. Sora managed to grab onto a tree hanging on the island while i managed to grab Sora's foot. "I can't hold on much longer." Sora said.

The vacuum kept getting stronger and Sora lost his grip on the tree. "SORA!" I screamed while going towards the vacuum. When I got closer to it I began to fade in and out of consciousness and became unconsciousness. If only I was prepared for what came next.


	2. Chapter 2-Traverse Town

I woke up leaning against a wall. "Where am I?" I said to myself while getting up. "This definitely isn't the islands." I continued. I walked around and noticed a light coming from one of the buildings. "Looks like someone is inside" I said walking into it.

"Well if you ain't new here." The man behind the counter said.

"Yeah, I have no idea where I am gramps." I told him.

"Hey! The name's Cid not gramps. You're the second person to come in here and call me that today you know. Sora I think his name was." Cid said.

"Sora? Did he say where he was going?" I asked.

"No, he said he was just going to wonder around though. See if he could find his friends." Cid replied.

"Thanks, I'll go look for him." I said

"Now just before you go, what's your name son?" He asked.

"Burnie, I'll be seeing you Cid." I told him while leaving. 'Looks like Sora woke up before me and didn't find me then.' I thought. 'I'll look around this town and see if I can find him.' I went up to one of the large doors in the area I was in and took a look around the door. 'To Traverse Town 2nd District. Well I guess that means I'm in Traverse Town and this is probably the 1st district.' I thought.

* * *

I entered the second district and saw a flash of blue and red in the distance. "SORA, IS THAT YOU?" I shouted to the distance but got no reply. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to see if that was Sora over there then.' I thought before jumping down into the large courtyard in the district. As I reached the ground more of the creatures emerged from the ground. "Great, I'm gonna have a bit of trouble." I said before taking out my weapon. "Let's hope this weapon still works." I said while running into hit one of the creatures.

There were around 10 of the creatures around me. 'Looks like my work is cut out for me then' I thought while trying to defend myself from these creatures.

"I'll help you." a voice shouted out. A girl jumped down from the roof and proceeded to take out the creatures around me. "It looked like you needed a bit of help." the girl told me.

"Thanks, I needed it." I told her. "So what's your name?" I asked

"Yuffie, and yours?" she asked.

"Burnie" I replied.

"Leon will probably want to talk to you." she told me.

"Leon?" I wondered.

"A friend of mine, he'll want to talk to you about that weapon of yours." she said.

"Sure, let's get going then; I don't want to fight those things myself again." I told her.

* * *

We took a walk into the alleyway by the second district when she saw someone she knew.

"Hey Leon." she shouted to the person.

"Yuffie hey, who's the kid with you?" He asked.

"He's a person who just got here. I think his world fell into darkness." she said.

"Yeah, I think that's what happened. All I remember was fighting these black creatures before being sucked into a large dark hole." I told him.

"Well, I'll tell you everything later, I've got to go to the first district. Apparently there's a kid going there and he's wielding a keyblade." He said.

"I'll come with you; I think I know who you're talking about." I told him.

"If you want to then let's go." He told me. We were walking to the first district when Leon stopped for a minute. "So who do you think this kid is then... what's your name actually?" he asked.

"Burnie and I think the 'kid' is my friend from my world." I told him.

"Hmm, let's go see if it's him then." He said.

We reached the first district just as Sora had entered it as well.

"Sora!" I shouted to him.

"Burnie, I've been looking all over for you, those creatures are no joke." He told me.

"Yeah, they almost got me if someone hadn't saved me." I said. "This weapon though, it is definitely a saviour." I said while taking it out.

"The Heartless will keep attacking you if you have that weapon." Leon said.

"Oh yeah well we'll just keep on fighting them." Sora said.

"Hmph that type of attitude will get you killed." Leon said. "Now come with me."

"I ain't going with you." Sora said.

"Sora, don't do this." I told him.

"Well too bad if he wants me to go with him then he'll have to force me." he said.

"Oh boy this is not gonna end well." I said. "I'm not helping any of you." I said before sitting at the nearby restaurant waiting for them to finish their quarrel.

Leon took out his weapon and proceeded to fight Sora. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not." He shouted at Sora.

"Well too bad." Sora said before blocking his attack and going in for a combo. This continued on for around 5 minutes before Leon fell to one knee. "Looks like I'm not going with you then." he shouted to Leon.

I got up from my chair and walked towards Sora. "Sorry about this." I said to him.

"Sorry about what?" He asked.

"About this" I said before knocking him out with a punch. I walked over to Leon and helped him back up. "Sorry about my friend, he's quite stubborn." I told him.

"It's okay, he put up a good fight now help me take him back to Yuffie." He told me.

* * *

While we waited for Sora to wake up Yuffie and Leon told me about Traverse Town.

"It's essentially just where all the people who lose their worlds go." Yuffie said.

"So basically when the islands were destroyed everyone came here." I said.

"No, if the darkness got to them first then they were probably turned into heartless." Leon said.

"Uhhhh, my face" Sora said waking up.

"Look who finally woke up." I said.

"No thanks to you." He told me.

"Well you were being stubborn and Leon here is trying to help." I told him.

"Now I was waiting for you to wake up to tell you the reason you're here and not in the darkness." Leon said.

"Now, Sora just be quiet for a moment and let Leon talk." I said.

"The reason you're not floating in the darkness right now is because you two wield the keyblade. It's said to either bring order and save the worlds from darkness or create chaos and lead the worlds to darkness. Now from how I've seen you two act I can easily say that you're fighting the darkness and by wielding the Keyblade then you can seal the keyholes of each world which will prevent the darkness from taking over them." Leon told us both.

"We should probably get going now, see if we can find a way to leave this world and explore the others." I said.

"We'll see you another time then." Yuffie said cheerfully.

"See you guys." Sora said while we left.

* * *

As Sora and I reached the third district of the town we heard voices from the sky. "Huh what's that noise?" I wondered so I looked up and saw 2 creatures coming straight towards us. "Oh Crap!" I shouted and attempted to get out the way but it was too late.

"Yeow!" one of them shouted.

"Get off me." the other shouted in a high pitched voice.

"Owwwww." I said getting up. "Who are you two?" I asked taking out my keyblade in the process.

"Hey Donald, look it's the key." one of them said.

"You mean my keyblade." I said.

"Yeah, the keyblade, our king told us to find it." The tall one said. "I'm Goofy and this is Donald."

"I'm Burnie and this is my friend Sora." I told them. "So what caused you to fall from the sky?" I asked.

"T-t-that thing!" Donald said as a giant creature came down from the sky.

"It looks like a Heartless." Sora said taking out his keyblade as well.

"Gawrsh, you've got one too." Goofy said.

"Enough chat we'll talk after." I said going in to attack it. "Sora, go for the feet. Donald do whatever you do on the hands, Goofy go for the body and I'll go in for the head." I ordered.

I jumped into the air to go for the head but was unable to reach it.

"Looks like you should go for the other hand then Burnie." Donald told me.

"Ok then." I said while jumping up and doing a 4 hit combo on its hand.

"It's falling apart." Sora shouted.

"No, I don't think so, I think its parts are alive." Goofy said.

"Then we'll just take them out one by one." I said after destroying the hand I was attacking.

"Looks like the feet are finished." Sora said.

"Same goes with the other hand." Donald shouted out.

"Time to finish this." I said before jumping in the air to attack its head. "That's it. He's finished."

* * *

After the fight we sat down and rested up. "So you're from another world and were sent here by your king." I asked.

"Yeah, our king told us to find the person with the key but we didn't expect two people with it." Donald said.

"Well we got here after our own world was engulfed by the darkness." Sora said. "I was looking for Burnie and my two other friends when I woke up in here."

"Gawrsh, I hope they are okay." Goofy said.

"That's the thing, when we left the islands one of our friends said some weird things to me and Burnie." Sora said.

"Yeah something about not being afraid of darkness and the door being opened, we'll need to find our friends though. If we go with you then we can save the worlds and try to find our friends at the same time" I told them.

"That's a great idea Burnie. Let's go with Donald and Goofy and explore the worlds to try and find Kairi and Riku." Sora said.

"Great, then let's get going." Donald said.

* * *

I didn't think we would be leaving traverse town that day just like that but when you've just got told you are the only hope the worlds have got then you kinda have to go.


	3. Chapter 3-Olympus Coliseum

We were still in Traverse Town for a while after we decided to leave. "So when are we actually leaving?" Sora asked.

"When we find the Gummi Ship" Goofy replied.

"The Gummi Ship?" I wondered.

"The Gummi Ship is the way to get to other worlds." Donald told us.

"So where is it then?" Sora said.

"Just over here." Goofy said showing us to it.

"Wow, it's huge." I said.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to be this big." Sora said.

"Let's get in." Donald said as the ramp inside opened up.

The Gummi ship was nothing like I expected it to be. "This is quite high tech if I say so myself." I told them.

"Well you better be thanking us." two voices said.

"Huh, who's that?" I said.

"Us!" they said. I looked up and saw a screen with two creatures on it.

"Ah, so you must be the mechanics of the ship then." I asked.

"Yup, I'm Chip." one of them said.

"And I'm Dale." the other said. "Welcome aboard the Gummi Ship."

"I'm Sora and this is my friend Burnie." Sora said.

"Well howdy then. Let's get this show on the road." Chip said.

As we lifted off I saw how we exited the world. 'Wow, I never thought it would the worlds would be like this.' I thought to myself.

"So guys where should we go first?" Goofy asked.

"Well let's go to the world that looks like an old building." Sora said.

"Okay then, Olympus Coliseum it is then." Donald said.

* * *

We reach the Coliseum around 10 minutes later after fighting off some heartless who attacked the Gummi Ship. The Coliseum was surprisingly small yet large enough for big tournaments.

"This place looks nice." Sora said.

I walked up to one of the statues outside the main building. "The attention to detail on this statue is magnificent. It seems to be a perfect rendition of the person they sculpted. The person whom this statue is based off must be very famous to have a statue."

"Well around here I am pretty famous." A man said. I looked up and saw a muscular man with wavy red hair. "The name's Hercules and yours are?" he asked.

"I'm Burnie. These are my friends Sora, Donald and Goofy." I answered.

"Are you here to participate in the games?" He said.

I looked over to the guys and they just shrugged. "Uh, sure why not." I said.

"Well you better be quick, registration is almost over and let's just say Phil isn't that fair when it comes to late applicants." He told us.

"Thanks, we'll be sure to register immediately." I told him.

"Now I'm gonna go get practicing, hopefully I'll meet you in the tournament." Hercules said before leaving.

"So should we enter then?" I asked.

"Sure, it might lead us to the keyhole." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, I'm not so sure, Hercules seems pretty strong." Goofy said.

"Well nothing a bit of teamwork can't do" Sora said.

"Then let's go register." I told the guys while entering the building.

* * *

We got in the building and saw a man; well I think it's a man.

"You must be Phil." Donald said.

"Yeah, whose asking?" He replied.

"Us, Hercules said you were the person to talk to for registering for the tournament." I told him.

"Well you're too late. Registration closed 20 minutes ago." He told us.

"But Hercules said a minute ago it was still open." Sora said.

"Well he was mistaken." He said just as Hercules walked in.

"C'mon Phil, don't be like that. Let these guys participate." Hercules told him.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" Sora said.

"I was but I forgot my water." He said. "Now c'mon Phil."

"Fine because you asked." Phil said "But they've gotta pass a qualifier then."

"Fair enough" I said. "So what will we need to do?" I asked him

"These weird creatures have been attacking the Coliseum under Hades command. So I need you to take out the ones in the coliseum right now. Do that and you'll be in the tournament." He told us.

"It looks like the heartless are attacking. Don't worry we'll handle them." Sora said before running into the coliseum.

"God Damnit, anyway it was nice to meet you Phil but I've gotta make sure Sora doesn't do anything brash." I told him before running in after Sora.

"See ya kiddo." Phil said as I ran in.

* * *

Sora was already taking out some of the heartless but was close to being overrun by them.

I jumped in and took out three in one swipe. "This is why we have to work together; we can't be overrun by these things." I told him while taking out another two. Another heartless tried to attack me but i managed to roll out the way. 'Never knew I could do that.' I thought.

"Nice move, I had no idea you could do that." Sora said.

"Neither did I." I replied. "It was just natural instinct."

"Maybe I can do it, time will tell though." Sora laughed while taking out 2 more heartless.

As I took out the last heartless in sight I felt a strange power rush through me. 'I feel like I just got stronger.' I thought to myself.

"Looks like we're finished let's go tell Phil." Sora said before re-entering the building.

"Hey Phil, we finished up in the coliseum. The heartless are gone." I told him.

"Well good job, kiddos but I'm afraid the tournament's cancelled." He said.

"WHAT?!" we all said.

"There's not enough people willing to participate anymore even with the Heartless gone." Hercules said.

"Now hold up a minute, I came here wanting to see some action in the coliseum and you're all quitting now." A voice said.

"Hades!" Hercules said.

"Good job you guessed it was me, well done." Hades said.

"You know damn well why the tournament's cancelled." Hercules said.

"Well there's too many quitters in this damn overworld, why don't we spice it up. The Heartless will participate in the tournament along with a specially selected participant from the underworld." Hades said.

"No deal Hades I know the tricks you get up to." Hercules replied.

"Aw what's the matter is Hercules too scared to fight whatever I put him up to." Hades mocked.

"Herc can easily beat whatever you throw at him." Phil said.

"Then he should surely have no trouble then." Hades continued.

"Fine, if you want to do this then I'll do it." Hercules said.

"Yeah, we'll help you too Herc." Sora said.

"Thanks guys, but I'll need you to do something else for me. I'll tell you in a moment." Herc said. "So Hades I'll accept your tournament then under the conditions that if you lose you'll leave."

"And if I win then you'll fight for me every day for my amusement, Deal?" Hades responded.

"Deal" Herc said.

"Great, see you in an hour for the tournament. Buh bye" Hades said before vanishing.

"Are you crazy Herc? What if you lose?" Phil said.

"Don't worry Phil I've got it all planned out. Now guys that thing I need you to do go on the other side of the brackets and beat all the opponents on that side. Chances are Hades' underworld participant will be on that. I need you to fight him and see how he fights." Herc asked.

"Don't worry; we'll be sure to beat him." Sora said.

"That's the spirit. If that goes according to plan then I should meet you four in the finals." Herc said. "Good luck, you'll need it." he told us before he left.

"Now kiddos, do you think you have what it takes to play in the big leagues?" Phil asked.

"We most certainly do Phil." I replied.

"Good now the first round is about to start so get in there and win." He told us.

* * *

The first six rounds we fought were easy and the heartless stood no chance after we started working together. The seventh round however was against Hades participant from the Underworld.

"This guy is no joke, he tore through the heartless like a kid opening his presents, I'd watch out kiddos this guy could do serious damage to you." Phil said.

"Don't worry Phil, we got this." I said just as this guy walked in. "So you must be our opponent for the next round."

"Hmph." was all he said as he walked past.

"What a jerk." Sora said.

"I'm not so sure I think maybe Hades has a hold on him somehow." I said.

"Gawrsh do you think so Burnie?" Goofy said.

"Yeah, I just have a feeling about it; I can sense an unnatural darkness in him." I told them.

"Do you think if we beat him then he'll be normal again?" Donald said.

"Probably, but that's if we beat him." I said.

"All right kiddos you gotta go fight him now." Phil said. "Good luck, you'll need it against him."

"Thanks Phil." Sora said.

We walked out and saw the man waiting for us, in response to him standing waiting I took out my Keyblade while Sora did the same. The man took out his sword which was about the same size as him.

"That looks like it could really hurt." Donald said.

"Well then we'll just have to dodge it." I said.

"Looks like we're starting" Sora said.

The man came to attack but I managed to roll out the way to dodge his sword. "Woah, that was close." I said recovering from the roll. I ran towards the man and tried to hit him but he blocked it with his sword. I staggered back and managed to hold my keyblade up to block his attacks.

Sora ran in behind him and started attacking him from behind. "Take that." He shouted as he swung his keyblade at him.

Goofy threw his shield at the man and it managed to stagger him for a couple of seconds while I went in for a combo. I managed to hit him 3 times before he managed to recover.

"You cannot defeat me." the man said as a dark essence gave off and his sword became larger and darker.

"Oh crap." I said as I put my keyblade in a blocking position. He started to glide around the arena swinging his sword at the same time. 'I'm not gonna be able to block all of this.' I thought. I lowered my keyblade and waiting until he got close. I rolled away from his onslaught of attacks. As he finished i ran towards him and hit him with a combo and landed a devastating finisher on him.

The man was on his knees and I sensed the darkness inside him lose its grip. "Where am I?" the man said.

"You're at the coliseum, Hades corrupted you with the darkness and you were forced to fight." I told him.

"Thanks, and you four are?" He asked.

"I'm Sora. That's Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

"And I'm Burnie. Pleased to meet you" I said.

"Cloud, my name is Cloud." He said

We were about to leave when a three headed dog jumped from the sky onto Cloud.

"Cloud!" Sora shouted.

* * *

Hercules came from the building to congratulate us until he saw the creature. "Stay back guys, I've got this." He said before punching it in one of its heads. "Get inside." he shouted.

We got inside and Phil told us what the creature was. "Cerberus is Hades pet and the guardian of the Underworld." he told us.

"We gotta go help Herc though." I said.

"I can't let you going in there, its way too dangerous." Phil said.

"Well I don't care." I said "You coming guys."

"Yeah!" they all said simultaneously as we ran back into the coliseum.

"Don't worry Herc, we got you." Sora said jumping in the air to hit Cerberus with his Keyblade.

Donald shot a bolt of lightning at Cerberus which stunned it for a couple of seconds.

I jumped into the air and proceeded to let loose a barrage of attacks on Cerberus.

Goofy threw his shield and it hit all three heads of Cerberus. "Gawrsh it looks like it's almost finished." He said.

"I got it." Sora said as he finished Cerberus off with a powerful finishing move.

Hercules grabbed the now unconscious Cerberus and threw it far from the coliseum. After he did that he took Cloud out of the coliseum and let him rest.

* * *

As we left the arena we met Herc and Phil waiting for us.

"Good job guys, you did really well against Cerberus." Herc said.

"Does that mean we're heroes now?" Sora asked.

"No no no no. Not yet anyways. I'm making you four honorary junior heroes."

"Junior Heroes?" Donald shouted.

"Yeah, you're too inexperienced right now. Comeback in around a year and maybe just maybe I can make you heroes." Phil said.

"Junior Heroes is better than nothing though." Herc said.

"You got a point there Herc." I said.

"Now we gotta go. Things to do, worlds to save" Sora said.

"See ya kiddos." Phil said as we left.

We got outside and saw Cloud waiting for us as well.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Cloud said.

"No problem." Sora said. "So why would someone like you work for someone as shady as Hades?" he asked.

"I'm looking for someone. Hades promised to help. I tried to exploit the power of darkness, but it backfired. I fell into darkness, and I couldn't find the light." He answered.

"We're looking for the light as well." Sora said trying to comfort Cloud.

"Before I go, I'd like to teach you something." He said giving Sora and I a piece of paper. "Read it and you'll be able to do a devastating move that will get your enemies from across the battlefield." He told us.

"Thanks Cloud, we'll be sure to use it." I said

Cloud left the coliseum for now while we decided to leave as well.

* * *

This ability Cloud gave us was complex in nature and required perfect timing to perform. I think that it was important in our quest later on.


	4. Chapter 4-Wonderland

We got in the Gummi ship and were deciding where we should visit next.

"I think we should visit the other world we could have gone to last time." I said.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Sora said.

"Okay then, let's get going." Goofy said.

* * *

After about 20 minutes fighting the heartless going after the Gummi ship we reached the world we wanted to go to. Wonderland was its name so surely it would a great place.

"Looks like we're here" Donald said.

"I wonder what this place will be like." I said.

"It will probably be quite peaceful with a name like Wonderland." Sora said.

"With the heartless around I doubt that." I laughed. We walked around the area we landed on. "Looks like there is nothing around her-!" I said before falling down a hole.

"BURNIE!" Sora shouted jumping down the same hole.

"Gawrsh, should we really be jumping down holes?" Goofy said to Donald.

"Ah forget it, let's go." Donald said before jumping in.

We reached the bottom of the hole after what seems like hours. "I'm surprised none of us were injured." I said. "No one is injured, right?"

"No we're good." Sora said.

"Great now let's get going." I told him.

"Gawrsh, this place sure has a weird look." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I don't why but this place gives me the creeps." I said.

* * *

We walked out of the small hallway we were in and reached a large open room with a table in the middle.

"Hey look!" Sora said pointing to the table. "There's something on it."

I looked at the table Sora was at. "Looks like it's a drink of some sort." I said.

"I wonder what it tastes like." Goofy said.

"Only one way to find out." Sora said before picking it up and drinking some of it.

"Sora what the hell! Who just picks something up and drinks it." I said

"Someone who wants to find out what it does." He replied with a cocky grin on his face which I had seen enough times to know not to question his motives

"Fine then. But I'd get checked out if I were you as you seem to be shrinking." I replied with a tone that had a whiff of 'I told you so'.

"What? WHAT?" Sora shouted to me with a sense of urgency. As Sora continued shrinking I noticed something across the room. Sora stopped shrinking once he reached a mouse sized body height.

"Looks like you're a mouse now. I always thought your voice was a little high pitched." I said while laughing.

"It's not funny now help me out." He demanded.

"Fine, but first you'll have to go up to that door and try to open it." I said while pointing to a tiny door his size.

"Okay then but after this you're helping me grow back." He shouted in an incredibly high pitched voice that I just couldn't help but laugh at. "Stop Laughing!" He shouted which caused both Donald and Goofy to laugh at him.

"The quicker you see what's behind that door the quicker we'll try to help you." I said to him still giggling at his voice.

"Okay okay just give me a minute." Sora replied. He walked up to the door and got a shock when it yawned. "This door! It's alive." He shouted.

"If you would mind I'm trying to get some sleep." It said to Sora.

"Could you at least open up for us?" Sora asked.

"I could but I won't." It answered.

"Looks like we'll have to find another way out of here then" I said. "But first we'll have to find a way to make Sora big again."

"What do you think we could do?" Goofy asked.

"Well first we should look around the room first." I said before accidentally kicking a bed in the corner of the room which slid back into the wall and revealed an exit only big enough for Sora to get through. "Looks like instead of getting Sora to grow we will have to get small to go through there" I told the guys.

We drank the potion Sora drunk and proceeded to shrink in size.

"Haha now you're gonna have high pitched voices now." Sora said before he realised his normal voice had returned.

"Jokes on you it seems." I laughed.

"Damnit." Sora mutter to himself as we walked through the mysterious entrance.

* * *

"This place looks surprisingly calmer now." I said before realising it was like that because we hadn't encountered Heartless yet.

We walked through the newly discovered place. It looked a lot different to the previous room. It had hedges and had a beautiful sky. At least I thought it was a sky until I realised it was just painted on. 'There goes that though that this place was peaceful.' I thought to myself.

We eventually reached a room that had a stand and a bench.

"This looks like a courtroom." Sora said.

'Why does Sora and trials seem so familiar?" I thought to myself but dismissed the thought quickly.

"Off with her head!" A female voice shouted.

"But I didn't do anything." Another female voice said.

"That's what the true culprit would say. Now off with her head." The first voice said.

"You can't do that." Sora shouted running in to help the girl.

"And why not? I am the Red Queen so I can do what I want." she said.

"If she said she didn't do it then surely you must have thought she could be telling you the truth. And do you have evidence to back up your claim?" Sora asked her.

'When did Sora become knowledgeable in the works of the courtroom?" I asked myself.

"My evidence is that I say she tried to steal my heart." She said.

'Wait a minute; did she just say someone tried to steal her heart?' I thought.

"I don't think this young woman tried to steal your heart." I shouted out.

"Then who did then?" She asked me.

"I think I have a clue as to who did. But I'll need to find evidence to prove it so you'll actually believe me." I said.

"Fine then; If you can gather evidence to prove Alice's innocence then I will let her free; but if you can't then off with her and your heads." She shouted.

"Okay then." I replied with a cocky smirk on my face.

* * *

We exited the 'courtroom' if you could call it that and found ourselves in a forest.

"I have a feeling that we're being watched." Donald said with a slightly scared tone.

"Me too; Do you two have it?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah; I feel like someone is hiding in the shadows." I said.

"Not in the shadows but in plain sight." A voice said.

"Huh, who said that?" Sora asked.

"Maybe the question isn't who but what said that?" It replied.

"Hmmm, looks like someone is a fan of riddles." I said. "So what are you then?" I asked.

"I am nothing but I am something." It said before showing itself.

"You're a cat." Sora said with a relieved tone.

"Not just any cat but a Cheshire cat." It replied.

"Well that answers that question of what you are." I said sarcastically.

"Evidence you need, held by the creatures of the shadows it is." The cat said.

"Looks like you're talking about the heartless." Sora said.

"Yes now hurry along or the red queen will have a few new heads for her collection." it said before disappearing.

As soon as it had disappeared the heartless appeared in front of us.

"Great, just who we were looking for." I said taking my keyblade out to fight them.

Sora ran towards them and took out 2 of them in one swing.

I focused my mind and searched it for the ability Cloud gave Sora and I. I sped across the battlefield towards the heartless hold my keyblade in both hands to steady it. I cut through the Heartless at sonic speeds which destroyed them with ease.

As the last heartless was destroyed Sora ran over. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"I just focused my mind and it just happened. I think it was that move Cloud taught us back at the coliseum." I told him

"Gawrsh I think the heartless dropped something guys." Goofy said.

"Hey what do you know, this could help us saving Alice." I said picking up a piece of one of the heartless' armour. "We'll need to find more of them." I told them

We went through the forest fighting the heartless and finding more of the evidence to help Alice.

"Looks like we've got enough of these pieces of armour to help Alice now, let's get going." I said.

* * *

We reached the 'courtroom' five minutes later to find the Queen getting impatient.

"Any longer and it would have been off with your head." She shouted at us.

"Well we've got the evidence to prove Alice innocent." i told her.

The queen waved to her guard as they took Sora, Donald and Goofy hostage putting them in a cage. "Just a precaution in case you try any funny business." She said.

I showed the Queen the evidence that it was the heartless that tried to take her heart.

"Then Alice must have been controlling them then. OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" she shouted.

'I just can't ever get a break can I?" I thought to myself as I took out my keyblade. I broke down the cage Sora, Donald and Goofy were in and I started to pull down the gear that was holding Alice's cage up. "You guys better make sure none of those soldiers attack me." I shouted

I looked over at Sora and saw him perform the move I had done earlier. "Good one Sora." I shouted over while pulling this gear down more.

The cage finally reached the bottom but when it opened no-one was inside. "Where did she go?" Sora said before we heard a large scream coming from the room where we had shrunk down.

* * *

We ran into it and saw a large heartless in front of us. I ran towards it before jumping in the air to try and attack it. I sensed i had done some damage to it.

Goofy threw his shield at it and it hit its legs which caused it to fall over.

Sora and I ran towards it's now vulnerable head and started to attack it viciously.

Donald used a fire spell on it but it seemed to have done no damage.

"Switch to using an ice spell Donald." I told him as he did and I sensed it had some heavy damage to the heartless. "Good one." I shouted to Donald.

I went in and continued to hit the heartless but it soon got up. I knew that it was almost destroyed as Sora jumped in the air to attack it and as he did a large burst of light shone on its symbol before it disintegrated.

'I feel more powerful.' I thought to myself.

I heard a noise and saw it was the door again but I saw something in its keyhole. Another keyhole.

"Hey come over here. I think I found the keyhole of this world." I said.

"So how do we lock it?" Sora asked.

"I have an idea." I said before holding my keyblade out. "I hope this works." I said as a large beam of light shot out from the keyblade and a locking noise was heard.

"Looks like that's it." Sora said. "Now we should go to the next world and help it." He said while we agreed.

'I wonder what happened to Alice.' I thought to myself as we entered the Gummi ship.

* * *

I wouldn't have thought that the next world we went to would have started as badly as it had but I hoped it didn't happen again.


	5. Chapter 5-Deep Jungle

We were flying to the next world in the Gummi ship when Sora decided to try and fly the ship.

"C'mon give me a go." He said.

"No stop it Sora." Donald shouted at him.

"C'mon, let me try to fly." He continued.

"NO!" Donald shouted as a large noise went off inside.

I woke up from a quick nap while we waited. "For god sake what the hell is going on?" I shouted as I woke up.

"I dunno, something just happened" Sora said.

"You touched something." Donald said to Sora.

"Guys, we're losing control of the ship." Goofy said.

"Oh crap, will someone attempt to stabilize the bloody ship." I said as I attempted to do just that. "We're going down!" I shouted.

* * *

I woke up later after the gummi ship had crashed into the world. 'Note to self: never to let Sora take control of the ship ever' I thought to myself. "SORA, DONALD, GOOFY!" I shouted trying to see if anyone was around. "Looks like it's just me" I said to myself.

I looked around the environment I was in. 'It's a jungle. Great as so many people survive getting lost in a jungle.' I thought. The trees around me were large in height and width so I had a feeling the keyblade wasn't gonna help me cut them down. "Seriously where the hell am I?" I said.

As I walked around the jungle I heard some noises in the trees. "Huh, who's there?" I asked with a worried tone. A man jumped down from the trees and landed in front of me. "Oh crap." I said jumping back taking out my keyblade. "Who are you?" I asked the man

"I Tarzan, you?" He asked.

"I'm Burnie, have you seen my friends, Sora, Donald and Goofy?" I asked.

"Sora, I know Sora." He said.

"Great can you take me to him?" I said.

"Yes, follow." He told me so I did just that. We reached a camp-like site in the jungle, it looked like an archaeological dig site. I saw Sora sitting on a chair.

"Hey Sora!" I shouted to him.

"Burnie, great to see you." He told me as Tarzan went into the tent beside him.

"So where's Donald and Goofy?" I asked.

"Inside the tent, I was just waiting to see when you'd arrive." He answered.

"Ah, okay then. So I'm guessing you and Donald still aren't on good terms right now." I said.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Well I'll go in and try and smooth things over." I said before entering the tent.

"Burnie!" Goofy said before running towards me. "Gawrsh Burnie, where've you been?" He asked.

"Somewhere in the jungle" I answered him. "So Donald, you and Sora still mad at each other?" I said to Donald.

"Well he shouldn't have tried to take control of the Gummi ship." he said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but just be easy on him. He and I are trying to find Riku and Kairi." I told him.

Donald sighed "Yeah, I'll go easy on him then, just this once." He told me.

"Yeah that's all I'm asking." I said before exiting the tent. "Looks like Donald's forgiven you." I told Sora.

"Heh, thanks for that." He said as he got up from the chair. Donald and Goofy came out of the tent after Sora got up.

Tarzan looked at us beckoned us to follow him.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Sora.

"We're going to see the gorillas, apparently Riku and Kairi are there." he responded.

"That's good then." I said to Sora.

* * *

We walked around the jungle following Tarzan while also swinging along vines as well. 'This is fun.' I thought to myself.

"Shhhh, Quiet. Gorillas near." Tarzan said as Gorillas appeared from behind the trees. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because..." he said. " because, well they need us."

"Uh, did you get that?" Goofy said.

"No." Donald replied.

"Kerchak." Tarzan shouted as the large Gorilla walked off. "Kerchak..."

"He seemed distracted by something." Goofy said.

'He seemed to be looking towards the treehouse.' I thought to myself.

We decided to go to the treehouse to see what was going on there. "Let's hope this wasn't a dumb decision." Sora said to me.

We got there just as we saw a man holding a gun about to shoot. Donald ran up to him and shouted at him which caused him to miss the shot. "What's the big idea?" Donald shouted at him.

"Wait Kerchak, please." Tarzan begged as the gorilla walked off from the top level of the treehouse.

"You don't understand." The man said "I was only trying to... Ah a snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor gorilla's life." He continued.

* * *

We went back to the camp site where Sora, Donald and Goofy told the woman who I seemed to have missed when I went into the tent about what the man who seemed to be named Clayton about what he done.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?" She shouted at him.

"Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." he tried to say.

"You are not to go near the gorillas again!" She screamed at him.

"All because of one mishap? Come, now..." he said before realising we could easily stop him without a doubt.

He walked out of the tent with his tail between his legs.

"Don't mind Mr Clayton, he's not a bad person. Just a bit impetuous." the woman named Jane said to us.

* * *

We walked out of the tent only to see a bunch of heartless surrounding one of the gorillas.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted taking out his keyblade as I did the same thing.

I used Sonic Blade which was what me and Sora called the name of the ability Cloud gave us on the Heartless and destroyed them with ease. "That was easy." I said as I slowed to a stop.

We ran into the jungle only to find Clayton's pipe lying on a rock. "What's that doing there?" Donald said as a large Sabor jumped over us.

"Looks like we'll have to fight first." Sora said before running in to attack the Sabor. As soon as he finished attacking it, it jumped into the trees. "Where'd it go?" He said still in a battle position.

The Sabor jumped out behind us and tried to attack me but I managed to roll out of the way. As soon as I recovered from the roll I immediately went and attacked the Sabor which seemed to defeat it.

"Phew, that was surprisingly easy." I said as I put my keyblade away.

* * *

We walked around the jungle some more and found Clayton behind an army of Heartless about to fire his gun at some Gorillas.

"NO!" Sora shouted at him which caused him to put down his gun. "Clayton?" Sora said.

"Not Clayton." Tarzan said while saying some gibberish. "Not Clayton." He said as he went to attack him to which we followed suit.

I held my keyblade in the air and a thunderbolt came from the sky and hit Clayton which stunned him. "Nice." I said as I ran in to strike him with my keyblade.

After I hit him he jumped back into a wall which crashed down behind him.

Tarzan ran in to attack him but was knocked back by an invisible creature.

"It must be a heartless." I shouted as Clayton seemed to be riding it.

I ran in to attack Clayton on it and managed to hit him which seemed to slightly weaken the heartless. As we continued attacking the heartless and Clayton, the heartless became visible after enough damage was dealt to it. "It looks like a chameleon." Sora shouted.

"Damn, it can take a fair bit of damage can't it?" I said to Sora.

"That's for sure." he said as he ran in to attack it more.

I held my keyblade in the air again and another thunderbolt came down from the sky and hit the heartless which stunned it. I used Sonic Blade afterwards and I managed to knock Clayton off the heartless.

I ran towards him and proceeded to unleash a flurry of attacks on him which knocked him out.

"We've still got this heartless to defeat Burnie." Sora shouted to me.

"Yeah, yeah that's just one of the obstacles out the way." I said before attacking the heartless more.

Donald let loose a flurry of spells against it which managed to destroy the heartless.

"Good one Donald." Sora said to him.

* * *

The gorillas re-appeared after we defeated the heartless. Kerchak walked up to Sora and I and grabbed us and threw us up to the hill in front of us. Tarzan ran up as Donald and Goofy were also thrown up. Tarzan looked back at Kerchak as he walked off. We walked up to the waterfall by the hill and noticed that there was a cave behind it.

We walked in and there was a bright light there that I didn't take much notice of. Tarzan said something which seemed to be similar to the way the gorillas spoke.

"This is your home? But that means..." Sora said as Tarzan put his hand up to tell him to be quiet.

"Huh?" Goofy said.

"The waterfalls..." Jane said. "They're echoing all the way here."

Tarzan said the same things again in gorilla speak. "Friends there. See Friends."

"Oh, now I've got it." Jane said while saying what Tarzan was saying in gorilla speak. "That means Heart. Friends in our hearts..." She continued.

"Heart..." Tarzan said.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said with a heavy sigh.

"Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan told us.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Sora said to Donald.

"I'm sorry too." Donald replied.

"Yeah. All for one, huh?" Goofy said as he grouped us together for a group hug.

I walked towards the bright light which I had just taken notice of and it turned out to be butterflies. As they flew off a keyhole appeared. I took out my keyblade and held it towards the keyhole. A beam of light shone out from it and locked the keyhole.

Something came out from it. "A Gummi!" Donald said

"But it's sure not the king's." Goofy said.

A gorilla then brushed against Donald who seemed to be shocked at it. "I think someone has a new admirer." Jane laughed.

"No, no no no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald shouted as we all laughed.

* * *

I never thought we would be going back to that world for a while but it seems when we got there, an old friend greeted us.


	6. Chapter 6-Traverse Town Revisited

We were deciding where the best place to go to after finishing up in Tarzan's world.

I was lying in my seat with a hat over my eyes to try and get some shut eye after a tiring battle back on the world. "Maybe we should go back to Traverse Town and see if anyone there can help us identify that Gummi piece." I said before falling asleep.

"Gawrsh, that's a great idea Burnie." Goofy said before waking me up by punching me in the arm which caused me to fall out my seat.

"Ow, son of a gun" I said as I lifted myself off the floor.

"Sorry Burnie." Goofy said while chuckling.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said as I sat back down. I looked over to Sora "Make sure that never happens again." I said to him.

"Sure. Just don't think you'll always be sleeping on the ship." He said to me.

"Yeah yeah just let me have some sleep." I said as I dozed back off.

* * *

I woke up as we were landing in Traverse Town. "At least you didn't wake me up on the way here.' I said as I yawned. We walked around Traverse Town trying to find Leon to see if he could give us information on who knows the most about Gummis.

We searched for around 10 minutes before we noticed a small cave behind one of the grates for the water. "Hey I think I can see something behind here." Sora said as he noticed the cave.

"How will we get behind it though?" Donald asked.

"I have an idea, but it will require a lot of timing." I said. I explained to them the idea and we agreed it might work.

"Three, Two, One!" Sora said as we ran into the bars and they fortunately fell off.

"Remind me never to go head first into those things ever." I said as I clutched my head in pain.

We jumped into the small river in the cave. We climbed out and saw Leon and Aerith in front of us.

"Look who's here." Leon said. "So how did you find this place?" He asked.

"I just noticed the cave from behind that grate." Sora said pointing to the now broken grate.

"We thought it would be interesting to see what was in it." I said still clutching my head in pain.

"Hmph didn't end that well I'm guessing Burnie." Leon said to me with a cocky grin on his face.

"Heheh, yeah I guess you could say that then." I said rubbing my head still.

"So did you find the Keyhole then?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, the keyblade locked it automatically." Sora said.

"Every world among the stars has a keyhole. And each one leads to the heart of that world. Maybe this town has one as well." Leon said

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It was in Ansem's reports." Aerith answered.

"Ansem?" I said.

"He was the leader of our old world. I can't remember its name though." Leon said.

"Please lock the keyholes." Aerith said.

"You're the only one who can." Leon continued "That's why your keys are so important." He said to me and Sora. "Seeing other worlds will probably serve you well."

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"We gotta find your friends! And King Mickey!" Goofy said.

"Yeah I guess so." Sora said.

"That's the spirit." Leon said.

"Just before we go I need to ask something. This Gummi block's different from the others. Do you know what it's for?" I asked.

Leon stood there wondering.

"Ask Cid. He should know." Aerith said.

"Ok, thanks for that." I said.

"Wait, take this." Leon said before handing us a stone of some sort. "This stone holds some mysterious powers." He told us. "I've been carrying it for luck. I want you to hold onto it." He said to us.

* * *

We exited the cave via the broken grater. "So let's go see Cid." I said as we walked back to the first district. We entered Cid's shop as he was tinkering with something.

"Oh hey kiddos, Whatcha need?" He asked.

"So Cid do you know what this is?" I asked handing him the Gummi piece.

"Well I'll be. This is a Gummi piece." He said in surprise. "I used to be an engineer of these things."

"Well can you tell us what it's for?" I said.

"Well I'll need to give it a study for a bit. So while I do that can you go deliver these books to someone in the third district for me?" He asked.

"Sure, we'll be back in about 10 minutes, think you'll have it done by the time we come back?" I said.

"Definitely." He said as we left the shop.

* * *

We walked to the third district and wondered where this person lived. "Hey what does this door mean?" I said walking towards a door that had a flame on it and was red. "It's like fire." I said.

"Do you think maybe fire will open the door?" Sora said.

"Maybe, but can anyone even use a fire spel-oh Donald, can you shoot fire at the door?" I asked Donald.

"Yeah give me a second." He said before holding his staff out. "FIRE!" He shouted but nothing came out. "Work you stupid thing!" He shouted while waving his staff about.

"Donald let me try." I said as I held my keyblade out. "FIRE!" I shouted as a large ball of fire came out and hit the door. "Holy crap I can't believe that worked." I said with a shocked tone.

"Well I'll be damned." Donald said in disbelief.

"Looks like I can use magic as well." I said while laughing. "Now let's see if this is the right place." I continued as I walked through the door.

I looked at the house which was on its own little island surrounded by water and some stepping stones. 'Well this seems difficult.' I thought.

"Let's hope none of us fall in the water. Don't want these books to get wet." Sora said as he hopped onto the first stone.

"If you fall in then I swear I may kill you." I said as I hopped onto the first one after Sora jumped to the second one.

"Gawrsh, this looks hard." Goofy said before almost losing his balance

"Careful Goofy." I said hopping onto the fourth stone.

"I'm finally over." Sora said

"Me too." I said as I got onto the island. We waited for Donald and Goofy to get over before entering the house.

"So who do you think lives here?" Sora said.

"I dunno, maybe a wizard." I said sarcastically.

"Haha, yeah I doubt it." Sora said as he opened the door. "Hello. Anyone in there?" Sora shouted in the house.

"Seems like no-one is in." I said walking into the house. "So should we just leave the books here or what?" I asked.

"Yeah just leave them there on that table." Sora said pointing to the small table at the back of the room.

As I laid the books down a man walked into the house. "Oh why hello there." the man said.

"Hi, I'm guessing this is your house then." I said to the man who was dressed in a large blue robe with a pointy blue hat. 'I know I was joking about the wizard part but seriously.' I thought to myself.

"Why yes this is my house and I'm guessing you're the people Cid sent to deliver my books." The man said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Merlin, and you are?" He asked.

"I'm Burnie. That's Sora, Donald and Goofy." I said pointing to the three.

"Pleasure to meet you, now give me a second." as he opened up his little case and pieces of furniture just came flying out.

"Holy crap, what is this?" I said in wonder.

"This, young man is a bottomless bag. It allows me to take all my items with me when I travel." he said as he laid down the bag.

I noticed a small little carriage on the floor by the door. "Hey Merlin what is this?" i asked pointing towards the carriage.

"Ah, that is a carriage." he said.

I looked at him with a look that said 'Wow really?' in a sarcastic matter.

"However if you tap on it then you'll see something magical." he continued.

I proceeded to do just that and a woman emerged from it. "Woah, this place is just full of magic isn't it?" I said with surprise.

"Hello there, I am the fairy godmother." she said. "I can sense you have a power on you." she pointed to me.

I thought about it for a couple of seconds before taking out the stone Leon gave us. "I assume you mean this."

"Yes that is exactly what i mean. This is a summon stone. I can use it to allow you to summon various people to help you in battle." She said as she took the rock and let out its powers.

"Heh thanks." I said. "Oh crap, we gotta go see Cid. It was great meeting you both." I said as we left the house.

* * *

We exited the small island room place that Merlin lived in and were immediately greeted by heartless. I took out my keyblade but the heartless were already destroyed by then.

"There you are. What's going on?" Riku said standing in front of us.

"Riku!" Sora said going up to him and making sure he's real.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." Riku said.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Sora said in disbelief

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." Riku said.

"Riku!" Sora said with a large grin on his face.

"Wait a second where's Kairi?" I said

"Isn't she with you?" Riku replied.

Sora put his head down which gave Riku his answer.

"Well don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too." Riku said trying to give us hope. "We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this—." he said before being interrupted by Sora destroying a heartless.

"Leave it to who?" Sora said cockily.

"Sora, what did you-." Riku tried to ask.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi too, with their help." Sora said.

"Who are they?" Riku asked.

"Ahem, my name is-." Donald said before being interrupted by Sora.

"We've visited many places and worlds, looking for you." Sora said.

"Really? Well, what do you know?" I never would have guessed." Riku said.

"Oh and guess what? Sora and Burnie are the keyblade masters." Goofy said grabbing me and Sora by the shoulders.

"Who would've thought it?" Donald said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora and I said to Donald.

"So this is called a Keyblade?" Riku said holding up Sora's keyblade.

"Huh?" Sora said realising Riku was holding his keyblade. "Hey give that back." Sora said to him jumping for it while Riku jumped back.

Riku examined it for a few seconds before throwing it back to Sora. "Catch" he said.

"So you're coming with us right?" Sora said. "We've got this awesome rocket. Wait till you see it!"

'Gummi ship is not a rocket' I thought to myself making sure to correct him later.

"No, he can't come!" Donald said to Sora.

"What?" Sora shouted.

"Forget it!" Donald shouted back.

"Oh come on, he's my friend!" Sora retorted.

"I don't care!" Donald said.

"He's gone." Goofy shouted as we looked up seeing that Riku had disappeared.

"Riku?" Sora and I said.

"Nice going." Sora said to Donald. "Oh well, at least he's okay. And who knows? Maybe we'll run into Kairi soon, too." he continued. "Let's go meet Cid now." Sora said.

* * *

We found Cid along with Leon, Aerith and Yuffie in a small house in the third district so we didn't have far to walk.

As we walked in Cid started talking to us. "You guys ever heard of Maleficent. I hear she's in town." he said

"Who is she?" I asked.

"A witch man, she's a witch." he shouted to us.

"She's the reason this town's full of heartless." Leon said. "Don't take her lightly."

"She's been using the heartless for years." Aerith continued.

"We lost our world thanks to her." Leon told us.

"One day, a swarm of Heartless took over our world." Cid said.

"That was nine years ago." Leon said.

"I got out of that mess and came here with these guys." Cid said with a saddened tone.

"That's awful." Donald said.

"Our ruler was a wise man named Ansem." Leon told us. "He dedicated his life to study the heartless."

'Yeah you mentioned Ansem before.' I thought to myself

"His report should tell us how to get rid of the heartless." Cid said to us.

"Where's this report?" Sora asked.

"We don't know. It got scattered when our world was destroyed." Leon said.

"I'm sure Maleficent's got most of the pages." Cid said.

"Great. So Cid can you tell us what type of Gummi that was." I asked.

"Oh yeah, well it was a Navigational Gummi. You can use them to travel to new worlds." He told us. "I took the privilege of installing it onto your Gummi ship." He said. "I threw in a Warp Gummi for the heck of it. It will allow you to travel to worlds you've already been to without fighting through the heartless." he continued as a bell rang.

"Hey did any of you guys here a bell?" Aerith said.

"Yeah I just did." We all said.

"But how can someone ring it, it was all boarded up." Yuffie said.

"Heck, go check it out. Ring it three times to see if anything happens." Cid said to us as we left to check it out.

* * *

We got to the second district and saw the clock tower. "We're gonna climb up there?" I moaned. "Ah well, come on try to keep up." I said as I started to climb.

We reached the top quite quickly. "So who's gonna ring the bell?" Sora asked before hitting the bell with his keyblade. "That's that question answered then." he said as he continued to hit the bell. Sora stopped hitting the bell once it rang three times.

"Hey, something down there is moving." I said trying to be louder than the bell. "Let's go check it out." I said as I started climbing down the tower.

We walked over the small fountain by the alleyway and noticed a large keyhole staring us right in the face. "How did we not notice this before?" Sora pondered but stopped quickly as the Heartless that attacked us before we left the town last time started to attack us.

I jumped in the air and managed to hit it in the head a couple of times before it went down with ease. "I was expecting more of a challenge." I said.

It got back up and proceeded to change its appearance by essentially switching everything around.

"Me and my big mouth." I said as I blocked the oncoming barrage of attacks from it.

"It seems to have gotten stronger." Sora said as he was knocked back by one of the heartless' attacks.

"Try not to get killed by it." I said to Sora as he managed to dodge one of the heartless' attacks.

"Yeah yeah" He said as he jumped into the air and hit the heartless with a flurry of attacks.

"FIRE!" I shouted as I shot a fireball at the heartless which destroyed one of its limbs.

"FREEZE!" Donald shouted as he shot a load of ice bullets at the heartless which destroyed another of the limbs.

I ran towards the heartless and proceeded to attack one of the final two limbs as Goofy threw his shield towards it and destroyed the limb i was attacking. "Good job, Goofy." I said as I kicked his shield back to him.

"Gawrsh, look out Burnie!" He shouted to me as I was slammed into a wall by the heartless.

"Oww, I'm gonna be feeling that in the morning." I said as I struggled to get back up. 'This must have been what that voice said in that dream ages ago.' I thought to myself.

"Burnie you okay?" Sora said to me as I staggered around.

"Just a bit dizzy, I'll shrug it off in a second." I said

I aimed at the heartless and shot another lightning bolt at it which destroyed its final limb.

"Looks like your aim is still perfect" Sora said as he started attacking the body of the heartless.

"Hold still Burnie." Donald said as he used a healing spell on me.

I felt renewed as I managed to regain my balance. "Thanks Donald." I said as I ran towards the heartless dodging its spinning attack. I jumped into the air and did a large slash of my keyblade which destroyed it.

"Haha, looks like Karma got its own back on it." Sora said.

"Yeah now let's seal that keyhole." I said as I held my keyblade up to lock it. The keyblade shot a large beam of light towards the keyhole and locked it.

"Haha great, now let's get going to see if we can find Riku and Kairi again." Sora said as we went back to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

The next few worlds we went to had some 'interesting' people we met along with some other 'interesting' enemies. Despite what we've been through it seems like our journey has just begun.


	7. Chapter 7- Agrabah

I sat there in the Gummi ship thinking a few things over. 'Why was Riku in Traverse Town just now? And why did he disappear right after?' I wondered. 'Surely he must have had good reason to have left us. Would he?' I thought.

"Hey Burnie, you feeling good? You haven't talked in a while." Sora asked me.

"Wha-oh yeah I'm good just thinking a few things over." I replied.

"Ok then well we are nearly at the next world." Sora said.

"So what world are we visiting?" I asked.

"Well I don't know Burnie." Goofy said. "It's pretty sandy though."

"So a desert world, I was already thirsty." I said while chuckling.

Sora looked at me with a look of disgust which said to me 'That was a bad joke and you should feel bad.'

"Oh come on. That was a good joke." I said with an annoyed tone.

Sora laughed at me getting annoyed which caused me to laugh as well.

"Gawrsh it looks like we're here guys." Goofy said.

"Great now we can fight more heartless." I said as we landed.

"Well we gotta go through this world to reach the next few worlds." Sora told me.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I replied "So where we gonna look at first?" I asked.

"We'll have a look around the city first." Sora said before charging on ahead.

"Why do I even bother to ask?" I said as I chased after him. "Will you slow down for a damn second Sora?" I shouted to him.

"Just gotta catch up then." He shouted back while running backwards.

"Watch your back then!" I shouted back as he ran straight into a Large Body heartless.

"Awww Damnit." Sora said as the Large Body just knocked him back five feet with one blow.

"Told you." I said as I jumped behind the Large Body and attacked it with a fire spell.

"Heal!" Donald shouted aiming his wand at Sora as he ran into the courtyard we were in.

"Thanks Donald." Sora said as he got back to his feet.

"Um guys, little help over here." I said while fending off the Large Body's attacks.

"Watch out!" Goofy shouted as he ran into the Large Body with his shield which enraged it.

"Looks like it's going after you Goofy" Sora said "Use that to your advantage Burnie."

'Ah that's why.' I thought as his back has turned to me. "Time to finish you off" I said as I ran in and used a blizzard spell on it which managed to defeat it. "Damn I'm good."

"Yeah yeah don't get too cocky though." Sora said.

"But we both know that's one of my lovable charms." I replied laughing.

"Good point." Sora said as we started to wander around.

* * *

We walked around for what seemed like ten minutes but I didn't have a watch so I didn't know really until I noticed something I felt stupid for missing before.

"Hey guys, is it me or does it seem like we can climb this pipe?" I asked before climbing up it until I reached a secret room above the usual houses. "Well would you look at that." I said to the others as they climbed up.

"This place ain't half bad actually. Look likes only one person stays here though." Sora said.

I was about to say something until I noticed something behind Sora. "Are you kidding me?" I said with a giddy tone. "It's an actual magic carpet. I thought these were just myths." I continued walking over to it as it was struggling to get free from a wardrobe put on it to stop it from escaping.

"I've honestly never seen you this excited about anything ever before." Sora said while bending over laughing. "And here I thought I was the immature one." He laughed.

"You still are regardless, but come on you've gotta admit a flying carpet is pretty damn good." I said back to him while getting the wardrobe off the carpet. It attempted to fly away but I managed to just catch it before it did. "It seems to be in a hurry to go somewhere. Hey where you going?" I said to it before realising it's a carpet and it won't respond. 'Damn that was stupid as hell.' I thought.

"Do you think it'll take us there as you seem to be able to speak carpet?" Sora said while laughing some more.

"Shut up Sora but yeah I think it might. Will you take us to where you're gonna go?" I said to it as it somehow nodded to us. "Well there's your answer then." I said to Sora with a smug tone.

We got on the carpet and it proceeded to fly out the room and take us into the desert. We travelled for quite a while before reaching a small crater surrounded by rocks.

"Hey look, someone is in there trapped in the sand." Donald said as we landed but just as he said that a large smoke cloud appeared where the man was and he was free of the sand.

"Hey, you brought my carpet with you." The man said as he walked towards us holding a lamp. "I'm Aladdin and you four are?" he asked.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends Burnie, Donald and Goofy." Sora told him.

"Well it seems like you were about to save me so thanks for that but we need to get back to my home if that's ok?" He said hopping onto the carpet. "You coming or what?"

* * *

We reached the city quicker for some reason even though Aladdin added some extra weight onto the carpet. As we got to his home which was the same room we found the carpet in, the carpet just laid down on the floor.

Aladdin walked in and set down the lamp which he had onto a table, however a large man who was blue, and by blue I don't mean he seemed sad I mean he was literally the colour blue, came out of it. "So Al you gonna introduce me to your friends." he said.

"Oh yeah right I forgot. Guys this is the genie of the lamp." Aladdin said.

"You can just call me Genie." The Genie said "I grant three wishes to the person holding the lamp. And I have done so for over ten thousand years, yet no-one has ever wished for my freedom."

"Well how about this Genie, for my last wish I promise I'll set you free." Aladdin told him.

"Really? You would do that for me?" He asked with a disbelieving tone.

"No-one deserves to be trapped all their life." Aladdin said but turned around suddenly as we heard a scream come from outside.

"We gotta help them." I said as I jumped out the large hole in the wall into the street below. I landed on the ground and rolled into a heartless that looked similar to a Large Body but was a different colour, as a result I named it a Fat Bandit as it seemed right considering the location. The Heartless shot a fireball out its mouth which I managed to deflect back just in the nick of time. 'Damn, did not see that coming.' I thought to myself.

"Having a little trouble Burnie?" Sora said as he jumped behind the heartless to hit it with a blizzard spell.

"None at all, why? Were you getting worried?" I replied.

"Me, worried? Ha, you joke too much Burnie." Sora laughed as we continued fighting off some heartless.

"Of course I do. I've always got to find a way to make a bad situation good." I laughed.

"Well, try not to get hurt. We can't afford for you to become a liability." Sora said as he dodged a fireball from another Fat Bandit.

"If anything you'll be the liability at this rate." I said as I defeated another Fat Bandit.

"The screaming came from in there." Aladdin said pointing ahead of us.

* * *

As we entered the courtyard we saw a young woman next to a quite old man which if I didn't know better I would have said her father but based on the current situation that would be about as likely as this whole adventure ending right now.

"Oh no, what will we do to help her?" Donald said while I chuckled in my mind at how overdramatic he sounded.

"I know." Aladdin said as he took out Genie's lamp. "Genie I wish for you to save Jasmine." he commanded.

"No problem Al." Genie replied teleporting Jasmine over to us.

"Wretched street rat." The Old man said "But never mind these heartless will make short work of you." He said before disappearing.

"Well, let's take out these heartless right now then." I said before using a thunder spell on them.

"These enemies seem simple enough to beat. Did he honestly think they would defeat us?" Sora said.

"That or he was just trying to distract us." I said before noticing Genie's lamp isn't on Aladdin.

"Mwhahahaha!" The Old Man said "Now I have the genie of the lamp at my command. And my first wish will be for you to take me to the Keyhole."

"I'm sorry Al, but the lamp forces me to." Genie said as he flew off with the Old Man and Jasmine who Genie was holding at the time.

"Damn Jafar. We'll have to go rescue Jasmine and Genie from him." Aladdin said as we ran back to his house to get on the carpet.

As we set off on the carpet I asked Aladdin where we were going.

"The only place I can think Jafar would go is the cave of wonders. You guys found me just outside it." Aladdin replied.

"But where is it? I didn't see any entrances when we were there." Sora said.

"You'll find out soon enough." Aladdin told him.

* * *

We reached the small clearing with rocks surrounding it not long after that conversation. As we landed we started to feel the ground rumble. "This does not seem good." I said as I almost lost my balance and fell over. Suddenly a large tiger head came out the ground in front of us. It was all black with red eyes that seemed to be glowing with darkness.

"Who's guessing we're gonna have to destroy the eyes to defeat it?" Sora asked rhetorically.

"Then let's get to it." I said to him as I dodged a homing beam it sent at us.

"So how we gonna hit it?" Sora shouted as he deflected a homing beam back at it which hit it in one of its eyes and it recoiled in pain. "And speak of the devil." He said afterwards.

The tiger head then, for a lack of better words, sneezed out some heartless. "Oh that's just disgusting." I said before realising I could jump onto the tiger's head. "Watch this Sora." I said as I bounced off one of the heartless' head and landed on the small platform by the tiger's eye. 'Looks like this will be better than I expected.' I thought as I proceeded to lay out a brutal combo onto the eye.

"Hey look, that eye stopped glowing." Goofy said as he deflected a homing beam with his shield.

"Burnie, get the other eye, we'll take care of the heartless down here." Donald said as he used a blizzard spell on a Fat Bandit.

I proceeded to attack the other eye but it managed to knock me off the platform. "Well looks like I'll have to get back on there somehow." I said as I reflected a homing beam.

"Well let me try out." Sora said as Goofy threw his shield to hit a heartless but Sora jumped off the shield onto the small platform and stabbed his keyblade right into the eye of the tiger. "And there we go." Sora said smugly.

"Yeah yeah, don't get so smug." I said "Don't get too ahead of yourself. Hey look, the tiger's mouth, its opening." I said before jumping into the mouth. "You guys coming or not."

* * *

We entered the Cave of Wonders as Aladdin called it. It seemed so old when we went in but became quite familiar quite quick. "Just follow me, I'll take you to where I found Genie, I bet that's where Jafar is." Aladdin told us so we just followed.

Almost immediately however we were surrounded by heartless. "Can I ask for just five minutes without a heartless showing up to try and kill us?" I said with a bored tone.

"You'll get your break on the way to the next world." Sora said as he used Sonic Blade to take out the heartless. "There, now you have a break." He said to me.

"Let's get going, we can't take any breaks.' Aladdin said before charging ahead.

We eventually reached a large room with Jafar, Genie and Jasmine on the other side of it. "Wretched street rats, I'm surprised you made it this far. No matter, Genie I wish for you to destroy these street rats." Jafar said to us and Genie.

"I'm really sorry about this. Get out the way." Genie said before summoning a tornado to attack us.

All of us went separate ways to dodge the tornado. I ran straight towards Jafar to attack him and managed to get a three hit combo into him before he teleported away. "At least fight like a man and don't run away you coward." I shouted at him. I noticed however that he was running straight into Sora.

"When you teleport at least teleport away from your opponents." Sora said as he jumped up and started a large combo onto Jafar until Jafar blocked it and proceeded to knock Sora off the platform he was on.

Donald ran towards Sora to try and heal him but Genie knocked him out with a punch to the face. "I'm so so sorry Donald." Genie said as he hit him.

I ran over to Donald to quickly heal him and managed to dodge Genie throwing a punch at me to. "Heal!" I shouted aiming my keyblade at Donald. I then deflected a dark fireball Jafar threw at me. "Not this time." I said as I shot a blizzard spell at him which stunned him for a couple of moments allowing me to jump in and unleash a Sonic Blade on him which managed to injure him significantly.

"Ahhhh, you won't defeat me you wretched street rats. Genie for my final wish, I demand you turn me into an all-powerful genie." Jafar said as smoke appeared around him.

'Are you kidding me?' I thought to myself as the floor caved in beneath us. 'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap.' I screamed internally as we fell to the room below. Fortunately when we landed something protected us from being hurt from the fall. I looked at my keyblade in my hand and thought the keyblade's magic saved us from the fall.

"I don't think we'll be able to hurt Jafar." Aladdin said as he got up.

"Why not?" Sora asked before looking up and seeing Jafar. "Woah, he's huge. He doesn't even look like Jafar." He said.

I looked around to see any way to hurt Jafar. "Hey, do you guys think that hitting his lamp would do any damage to him?" I asked noticing the flying bird holding a lamp.

"Yessiroo, the lamp is essentially a genie's life force." We heard Genie say from above.

"Ok, let's do this then." I said as I jumped up to try and hit Jafar's lamp. "Damn, the bird too high up." I said "Maybe if I use some magic spells." I pondered to myself out loud as I dodged a huge fireball Jafar threw at us. I shot some fire, blizzard and thunder spells at the lamp along with a new spell which I don't think I'd used before, it brought the bird down closer to the ground so it allowed the five of us to attack the bird.

"Hey, use that spell again Burnie." Goofy shouted to me.

'Well, here goes nothing' I thought as I used my magic but nothing happened. 'Huh, why aren't I using magic?' I asked myself before realising I'm probably out of power.

"Try not to use too much of your power Burnie, you'll waste it." Donald said to me.

"Here, take this, it'll keep you going for a bit." Goofy said to me as I felt a rush of energy flow through me.

"Thanks Goofy. Now let me get this damn bird here right now." I said before using that spell which I'd named Gravity as it pulled enemies to the ground. I jumped into the air and proceeded to attack the bird more until a large light came out of the lamp. 'Looks like that's Jafar beaten.' I thought as Jafar was sucked back into the lamp.

"Good job Burnie. Now let's go back up and ask genie if he knows where the keyhole is." Aladdin said as Genie came down to take us back up.

* * *

We reached the room we were in before and as we got up Genie fixed the floor underneath us.

"Hey! Where did Jasmine go?!" Aladdin said as he noticed she was missing.

As everyone was fretting about Jasmine being missing I noticed a large keyhole on the wall in front of us. "Hey Genie, is this the keyhole you were talking about?" I asked him.

"Hey, well whadda you know, that is it." Genie said.

"Well then, I'm gonna lock the keyhole then." I said as I lifted up my keyblade to lock it.

After we locked the keyhole we went back to Aladdin's house.

"I can't believe she was snatched from right under our noses." Aladdin said with a sad tone.

"Well Al, Just use your final wish to save her. It's okay, I won't mind." Genie said.

"Ok then, I wish... I wish for Genie's freedom." Aladdin said holding the lamp.

"AL!" Genie said as blue smoke surrounded him and the lamp in Aladdin's hand disappeared.

"I promised you that I would use my last wish to free you." Aladdin said.

"Al, I-I don't know what to say." Genie said.

"And I have good faith that Sora, Burnie, Donald and Goofy will find Jasmine and save her. But Genie, could you do me a favour, as a friend?" Aladdin asked.

"Sure, pal anything for freeing me." Genie said.

"Could you maybe go with them and help them on their journey?" Aladdin asked.

"That would be great Genie; we need all the help we can get." I said to Genie.

"Sure pals, you helped free me too as well." Genie said to us.

"Great, and don't worry Aladdin, we'll find Jasmine and save her." Sora said.

"Thanks guys I trust you enough to do that." Aladdin said.

"Now unfortunately we're gonna have to leave, but we promise we'll come visit you again some other time." Sora said.

"I'll be waiting for that time then." Aladdin said.

* * *

We got back to the Gummi Ship and decided to go right this time to the next world rather than go left. As dumb as it sounds it actually worked out quite well for us. But it got me wondering, where did Jasmine actually disappear to? Was she kidnapped while we were fighting Jafar? Probably, that's my guess anyway. But now, onto the next world.


End file.
